


Aequitas

by Arise_Infinitys_alter39



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Possession, Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Heroes to Villains, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2020-04-10 00:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arise_Infinitys_alter39/pseuds/Arise_Infinitys_alter39
Summary: Heartbroken and hurt a hero falls. Giving in to her sorrow marinette takes a darker and more rouge approach to dealing with akuma. A new spotted theme hero takes a stand along with to deal with two villains. One of them having a more important part impact on her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://beebeebombam.tumblr.com/post/184686309515/the-girl-that-hard-to-akumatize-falling  
> And  
> https://cornholio4.tumblr.com/post/184963382901/a-rogue-butterfly 
> 
> (These fics helped inspired me to write this akumanette fic! Please go support them for their amazing work! I didn't use everything but i was inspired by what they wrote or drew )

Nooroo told Hawkmoth in the beginning that misusing a Miraculous would lead to disaster. So he wasn't surprised when some of the butterflies started developing a personality similar to the victims they possessed. And he most certainly wasn't surprised when one of them left without Hawkmoth’s knowledge.  
.  
Marinette had fallen into a routine at school. Get up, go to school, go to the back of the class, and sit quietly till the end of the day. This routine had started after Lila had been akumatized into Chameleon, when Lila's lies had gotten worse and centered more around Marinette being an awful person to Lila. Adrien said he was on Marinette’s side, but he never spoke up or said anything to stop Lila, which hurt.  
Lila had made good on her promise. She was alone.  
And God did that hurt.  
She did try to get her friends to see reason, but they trusted Lila more. Over the past week, Marinette had been nearly akumatized around twelve times. Tikki was forced to watch her holder slowly stop smiling, as well as interacting with people. Marinette's expression looked lifeless, and her smiles didn’t reach her eyes anymore.  
Today had been like any other day. Marinette was in the back alone, sketching a new design based on a traditional qipao and a ballerina outfit. There were ribbons around the arms and model’s hair was down. Only the top part of the outfit was finished, and the bottom part would have been too, had Ms. Bustier not interrupted her drawing.  
"Marinette, could you please move over? We have a new student and most of the seats are full."  
With those words, Marinette moved over to the edge of the seat, getting close to the corner. Marinette sat quietly in her own space until she heard the shuffling of clothes. Slowly, she looked up and saw the pale blond boy now sitting by her. He was dressed in black slacks, a gray turtleneck, and a black vest. His steel gray eyes were focused on the book in his hand. Marinette quickly looked away once she noticed that Lila was walking over to them. She didn't want to deal with her again.  
She didn't pay attention to the conversation but she did notice how Lila stormed away in a huff and started another sob story. Marinette frowned as she put the sketchbook away. With only a minor disruption in Marinette's routine, the bluenette returned to paying attention in class. It wasn't till later that day she found out the new student’s name was Félix. They didn't even really interact until they were assigned to work on a project about an important figure from history.  
.  
Another akuma had come and gone and once again Chat wouldn't take no for an answer. Once again he didn't like that she rejected him and so refused to help. He keeps insisting she was playing hard to get, and he wouldn't accept that she didn't like him. This left Ladybug alone again to take care of the Akuma...for the twenty-fifth time that month. Tired and sore, Marinette broke her routine, sat down under a tree in the park and tried to take a nap. After what felt like hours Marinette woke up to the warmth of a blue jacket covering her.  
"Tikki…did you see who placed this on me?" Marinette asked as she watched her companion smile in a reassuring way.  
"Luka covered you up, Marinette! Isn't that sweet!" A small blush bloomed on Marinette's face as she put the jacket on properly.  
"Y-yeah…nice."  
.Félix sighed, moving to sit up in his bed when he heard one of his family’s maids talking with someone, believing it was a doctor. Since he had been sick for a while with a slight fever his parents had been considering getting a doctor to see him. After a few minutes, he realized they were not a doctor. At the sound of a knock,he allowed them to come in, believing they were one of his nosy friends. Oh, how wrong he was. Standing in his doorway was Marinette Dupain-Cheng, soaked from the rain and caring a heavy bag.  
"U-um….h-hi, Félix…sorry to bother you, but we have to finish that class project we were assigned together, but once I heard that you weren't feeling good, I brought soup as well as notes from today's class..." she trailed off, giving him a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.  
Félix blinked before nodding once. He remembered that they were assigned to write a report on a famous historical figure. He and Marinette chose Jeanne d'Arc because of her importance during the Hundred Years’ War. Félix blinked in confusion as Marinette moved to sit by him and feed him soup.  
"I sort of promised the maid I’d help with nursing you back to health."  
" that's not nec-" his words were cut off as he started coughing. This caused marinette to worry as she moved to sit by his side and started rubbing his back to help him breathe easier.  
Marinette gave him a look that was filed with worry " fine… I guess you're right "  
.  
"Are you sure about this, Marinette?" Tikki asked as she peaked out from her hiding place in Marinette's bag.  
"Yeah, I want to thank him for looking out for me," she said softly as she walked up the ramp towards Luka, who looked up at her curiously. She gave him a small smile that didn't reach her eyes." U-um… thank you for the jacket…"  
"Your welcome Ma-Ma-Marinette," the musician said in a teasing tone. He moved over, allowing her to sit next to him if she wanted. That moment made the bluenette’s eyes light up in happiness.  
.  
It had only taken a day for Marinette's routine to be blown away. Once she had returned Luka's jacket, she had formed a nice friendship where they talked about anything and everything. Some days she asked him to play music while she drew, other days they talked about music.  
When she wasn't with Luka, she was hanging out with Félix. The two had formed a friendship after a week of Marinette constantly coming over to feed him soup and give him notes. It was nice, and their friendship had allowed her to forget about Lila for a while.  
That morning Marinette decided that she wouldn't wear the earrings until a akuma came out. This seemed like a rational decision, given how many close calls with akumas she’d had in recent weeks. Tikki had other thoughts though" Marinette you can't! What if you need to change right away! "  
This caused Marinette to smile sadly as she poked Tikki’s head. "I know Tikki, but it's too dangerous, I've nearly been akumatized too many times to count, and I think it would be best if I kept them off just in case...After all, it’s gotten really hard to stay positive. " Those words made Tikki get even more upset, knowing how all the backlash Marinette was getting affected her.  
"Maybe you could move, or go to a new classroom." That suggestion made Marinette look away somberly.  
"Maybe…" she said, “But for now, I don’t think it’s safe for me to keep wearing them.”  
That was her first mistake.  
Her second mistake was to leave her sketchbook full of her designs in her locker.  
Her third was coming to school late.  
Marinette looked at her desk, shocked at the crime scene. Her sketchbook was tattered, her designs were marked up, and all the pages had been ruined. Slowly, almost in a sacred manner, she picked up the only page that wasn't damaged beyond recognition. It was the unfinished sketch,her combination of a traditional qipao and a ballet dancer’s opened tailcoat.  
"Girl, I don't know why you're crying, you could just start a new book," Alya said, not realizing just how much her book meant to her. Marinette looked around, trying to figure out who could be responsible for this. As she moved around the room felt small, and it felt like there were too many eyes on her. She then noticed Lila's smirk and Adrien’s guilty expression. How he looked away when she looked at him.  
"How could you?" Marinette asked them. She knew they were guilty simply by the way they looked like they were to blame, she just didn't know why.  
"I-I didn't! How could I? I don't even know your locker combination," Lila cried out as she started to tear up. Her fake crocodile tears caused multiple people to jump to her defense.  
"That's a new low, Marinette," Mylѐne said, giving the bluenette a disappointed look.  
A chorus of yeahs and several nodding heads could be seen and heard.  
"What's wrong with you, girl? I know that you're jealous, but to seriously blame Lila? She's been nothing but nice to you! Do you have any proof? " came Alya’s voice, ever the valiant protector of the innocent.  
"Y-you... d-don't…it's…." Tears could be seen as Marinette struggled to express why she was upset. She believed it was them. She struggled to express how had Lila threatened her, and how Adrien knew the girl was lying. Alya’s words were like knives that tore into her heart. Everything felt like she was underwater as she thought about how much work she put into her book. How much time and love went to her drawings. How her sketchbook was the one thing she had that was consistent. She couldn't be in the same room as her classmates and think clearly.  
So she ran.  
She ran as fast as her feet could carry her. She ran past Félix, who was just coming up the stairs, and barely missed running into him. As she continued her lungs hurt and her tears made it hard to see.  
She only stopped once she was inside a random empty classroom and was safe to cry.  
Why?  
Why does everyone hate me?  
Normally by this point, Tikki would come out and help her by saying something reassuring. But Marinette had taken her earrings off because she couldn't trust her self to not get akumatized.  
Her sobs were the only sound that filled the empty classroom, until the soft fluttering of butterfly wings were heard. At that point, Marinette was too heartbroken and upset to care.  
If anyone was watching they would notice how the akuma was white, not purple, as was usual due to Hawkmoth’s mistreatment of his Miraculous. But he hadn’t sent this akuma, it was a rogue with a mission, and its mission was to free its kwami. What better way of doing that then using Ladybug herself? Besides, it looked like Ladybug could use some help herself. It landed in the hair ribbon that she clutched between her hands as she held her head.  
Slowly, Marinette’s sorrow eased away. She didn't feel anger or hate. In fact, she didn't feel anything at all, except that for once she felt in control. She felt like she could finally think clearly. Yes, she was still crying, and yes, she felt empty, but she could think.  
And right now she wanted justice.


	2. UPDATE !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vote here!   
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aries-infinity

Hello, this is Aries. 

So I know I haven't updated in a while and I apologize for that. Life happened and I fell into a dark place. I'm as okay as I can be at the moment. So this is a note on the three stories I started and marked as a finished. At first, I planned on them being five or more chapters but then I lost interest and motivation. Know I'm trying to find a balance with everything that's going on. So I came to a conclusion. I'll continue the works people have an interest in and place my unfinished work in a single fic.   
The options so far are 

Aequitas  
Chat couple

Please leave a vote on my Tumblr on witch fic you would like more on or about !


End file.
